Nishimura : Prequel
by whiteplums76
Summary: He must avenge his murdered clan, but his brief battle left him severely wounded. He closes his eyes only to open them to a young Miko tending to him. Hikari is unsure whether he should trust her, but she may hold the key that will enable him to become a Daiyokai.
1. Prologue

**Nishimura  
**

**PROLOGUE**

He struggled against the binds that held his arms tightly to his sides. The more he moved, the tighter they became; the tingling sensation running through his fingers were a sign that soon his katana would fall. He lowered his head, attempting to find a way out of this, but could not find any; he slowly raised his head toward his captor. He was smiling.

"I am too strong for you; surely, you must have known that?" He cocked his head to one side, staring intently at his young captive.

"If you're so strong then untie me." The captive spoke through clenched teeth.

A low chuckle escaped from the captor. He turned away from his prisoner, but stopped when he heard a loud clatter. Angling his head slightly, he viewed the scene through his periphery; a smile formed on his face.

"You no longer have any weapons to defend yourself." He turned to face him. "With your sword on the ground, your arms bound, how can you possibly defeat me now?"

Anger surged through the prisoner. "WHAT DO YOU WANT OF ME?" He screamed. "You murder my clan, leaving no one alive…why not do the same with me?"

The last portion of his speech nearly died on his lips. Letting out a resigned breath, he stopped struggling against his binds and lowered his head.

"There is no one left…just kill me." He whispered as he fell to his knees.

The captor looked on in amazement. Here was a chance to finally rid himself of the Nishimura Clan, the final heir from the Western village that ruled Japan for many centuries.

Their leader, Yama nu kiri Nishimura, was the most powerful Daiyokai that ruled the western realms of Japan. For centuries, his clan brought down those who brought havoc to their village. The captor, a Daiyokai himself, remembers the last time he went up against Yama no kiri.

_Yama no kiri held his katana with a tight grip. His nails and ears elongated, two sharp teeth protruded from his lips, and his eyes were a deep scarlet; Yama breathed heavily after his transformation. His older body, already riddled with battle scars, grew to twice its size. Easing his grip on his katana, he stood to his full height as he faced his opponent._

"_You've come to the wrong man Ichi Chiryoku…now you will taste my wrath."_

_Ichi Chiryoku faced off with Yama undeterred by his comments. His katana, a massive curved blade on one side, hung loosely at his side._

_Although both Daiyokai's were in their true form, Yama no Kiri was the only one who was able to revert back to a semi-human state when not in battle. Ichi, on the other hand, could not and this pleased him. His massive powers enable him to transform his weapon into an ordinary katana when not in use; this allows him to travel with it in his belt._

"_I don't think so Nishimura. Your clan has ruled this realm for far too long; the people in my clan are no more...all by your hands." He raised his weapon high. "Do you expect me to just sit back and allow you to get away with it?"_

"_Your clan Ichi was a danger to ours. Left to their devices, they destroyed lives; how can you stand there and condone such behavior?"_

"_Necessary survival. The humans in this realm do not respect demons; they fear us, revolt whenever they see us pass. How can YOU stand by and allow things like that to happen?"_

_Yama shook his head sadly at Ichi's words. By reflex, he allowed his katana to fall to his side._

"_You are still young Ichi Chiryoku. Your father would not have done what you did."_

_Angered, he pointed his blade at Yama. "Do not bring my father into this. If it weren't for him, our clans would be extinct."_

"_Our clans live in peace among the humans now…have you not noticed?"_

"_Heh! They live in fear of us Yama…you're too blind to see it."_

"_FATHER!"_

_Yama turned his head to see his son Waka Hikari looking on anxiously from the distance. He held up his hand when it seemed as if Hikari was going to advance._

"_Ichi." Yama spoke softly as he faced him again. "This war you're raging against my clan must stop. Let us join together as it should be."_

_Ichi watched as Yama held out a hand toward him. The now transformed hand was slowly reverting back to its original form; the nails retracted, his body seemed to have deflated, and his teeth no longer protruded from between his lips. Yama nu kiri Nishimura was an ordinary looking man again._

"_Sorry old man." _

_With a swift movement, Ichi Chiryoku flung his blade at Yama, hitting him squarely in the chest. Yama's eyes opened wide in astonishment._

"_NO!" Wakai Hikari ran from his vantage point toward his father. Ichi was just removing his blade from his chest when Hikari reached his father's side._

"_FATHER…NO…FATHER!"_

"_You will die too…son of Nishimura." Ichi held his blade high above him and was about to bring it down on the boy's head, but he wasn't able to. Several clan members emerged from hiding places with their weapons ready. _

"_Another time." Ichi uttered before disappearing from sight. Many nights later, Ichi Chiryokau returned to the Nishimura village and killed the entire clan. It was by chance that Wakai Hikari wasn't there._

Now, as he looked at the defeated heir to the Nishimura clan, he felt cheated. This wasn't what he wanted. He raised one hand and made a swiping movement; the binds holding Wakai Hikari fell to the ground.

Surprised, Hakari fell face down on the dewy grass.

"What…why?" He asked.

Ichi had his back to him.

"No fun in killing without a chase." He turned his head slightly. "Besides, what is the point in killing someone with no yokai powers? You're pathetic."

Hikari pushed himself up slowly and stared at the back of Ichi. "I am not pathetic." He said angrily.

Ichi laughed. "Look at you? You can hardly stand." He turned to face him. "Want to know why you're so weak now? It's because everything that touches my hand gives off a powerful miasma that is only harmful to yokai; I can control how much I give out. Those bindings?" He pointed to the scattered rope lying at Hikari's feet. "Weren't that powerful and yet you were able to be weakened by them." He turned his back to him again. "Like I said…pathetic."

Ichi began to walk away, but Hikari managed to get to his feet, grabbing his katana in the process.

"I said…I am not PATHETIC!" Hikari flew toward Ichi with is blade aimed at his back, but the yokai was able to detect his movement and stepped aside. In a split second, Hikari felt something sharp puncture his side, followed by a burning sensation. Lowering his gaze, he noticed Ichi's blade deep within his side.

"Like I said…pathetic." Ichi whispered before removing the blade and swiping his leg out, causing Hikari to fall to the ground.

With his blade back to its original form, Ichi sheathed it and glared at Hikari for a minute before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

This is what she wanted. The years passed very slowly for her; although she learned much from the old priestess, she counted down the days until she turned sixteen. That was when she finally came to a decision.

Sitting across from Kaede, Kagome, and Inuyasha, Rin finally made her announcement the day before her birthday.

"I've decided to live with Lord Sesshomaru." She declared happily.

The stony faces she received in return was not a surprise to her. She knew her announcement would not sit well with others, but she didn't care; this was hers to make, not theirs.

"Uh…what?" Inuyasha, a half-breed yokai asked.

"Rin, are you sure about this? I mean, have you spoken to Sesshomaru about it?" Kagome asked.

Rin paused briefly and lowered her head. She was afraid of this; she didn't actually discuss this over with Sesshomaru. She just assumed he would welcome her back…at least she hoped.

"Of course…he's all for it." She said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Heh, I doubt it." Inuyasha commented before getting to his bare feet.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she watched him move toward the partition.

"Some air."

Rin watched him leave. After Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru defeated an evil demon by the name of Naraku several years ago, Rin was instructed by Sesshomaru to live with Kaede in a human village so she could get used to the idea of being with her own kind. Fearful of being away from him too long, she asked Kagome one night if Lord Sesshomaru would ever return for her, but the young woman had no answer.

Every year on her birthday, Sesshomaru would drop off a new kimono for her. On several of these occasions, she tried to catch him before he left, but he would always be gone before she emerged. She knew he always had a hard time expressing his feelings, but she felt unwanted by him; she didn't understand it. When he saved her from the underworld she was sure he would be more open toward her, but it never happened.

She thought she would never see him again until one evening she came home to a surprise. Sitting by a cliff near her home was the familiar outline of Lord Sesshomaru.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" She screamed as she ran toward him.

Sesshomaru got to his feet and turned just when Rin ran into the bottom of his hakama pants; she was slightly taller then and almost came up to his waist. She stood back and glared up into his golden eyes adoringly.

"Rin…how have you been?" He spoke.

Although he never smiled, she could see happiness dancing in his eyes.

"Wonderful! Where have you been?" She grabbed onto his new arm.

"Getting things ready."

"Ready?" She asked curiously.

"Have you been training well with Kaede?"

She noticed how he dodged the question, but didn't press him. He started to walk off with her still holding onto his hand.

"Lady Kaede says I'm getting really good at deciphering the different types of herbs to heal. Plus, my powers are increasing….want me to show you?"

"Not now." He remarked unemotionally.

"Oh."

For a while, they continued to walk the grounds with her still clutching tightly onto his hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She started. "When can I come with you?" She asked quietly.

That was when he stopped. She looked up at him curiously.

"I've told you before Rin, you have to live here until you're ready to decide on your own what your path should be."

"But I've decided." She unclenched her hand from his and stood in front of him. "I want to be with you…forever."

For a while, she thought he wouldn't acknowledge her, but then his head began to move slowly down. He stared at her for a minute, lifted his left hand and took a strand of her hair into his. Her heart began to swell with happiness.

"Learn as much as you can from the priestess Kaede…no harm must come to you."

Her eyes began to sting with tears as she continued to gaze into his golden eyes.

He dropped his hand and removed his gaze from her. "I must leave."

Without waiting for a reply, Sesshomaru walked on and lifted himself from the ground. He began to float away as Rin waved her hand at his retreating figure. She vowed to learn all she could so she could be with him…forever.

**Rin's thoughts came back to the present. Kaede and Kagome were staring at her with worried expressions.

"I don't think you're telling us the truth Rin." Kagome began. "I can't see Sesshomaru being so willing to let you follow him...at least not this time."

"You don't know him like I do." Rin said angrily. "All you see is a heartless demon." She shot at her.

"That's not true. I've seen his good side too."

"Yeah right." Rin mumbled to herself as she looked away. "It doesn't matter anyway; I'm going and that's that."

"Do you even know where he is?"

Rin had no answer. She was hoping that if she called him like before he would feel her need and come to her rescue.

"It may be out of my place to say so." Kaede began. "But, what do ye hope to accomplish from following this Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Accomplish?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes. What benefit is there for ye to follow someone who will live longer than you? Will ye want to become a burden to him? How will ye live? What will ye do if he ever encounters another foe? And more importantly, what if he encounters another one like himself and falls in love?"

Rin just stared at the old woman.

"Did ye think you two would have a life together?"

"Is that it Rin?" Kagome asked quietly.

Rin gripped the hem of her kimono.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked between gritted teeth. "Did any of you question it when Kagome wanted to live with Inuyasha?" She glared at them not expecting an answer. "He may not be a full yokai, but he is just like Sesshomaru."

She got to her feet.

"I don't care if you approve or not…I am going to find Lord Sesshomaru and follow him." With a huff she was gone. She emerged from the hut and came across Inuyasha who was leaning against the door jam.

"Ease dropping as usual Inuyasha?" She stated with annoyance.

He had his eyes closed as if he didn't care.

"They're right you know. What do you expect to gain from following him until you're dead? Do you really think Sesshomaru cares about you in that way?"

"What do you know?" She walked off.

"I know more about Sesshomaru than you think!" He called after her. For some reason, she stopped. Noticing her stance, Inuyasha came to stand next to her.

"No one is trying to tell you how to feel Rin, especially not Kagome or me. We understand how you feel about him, but." He paused briefly. "How can you be so sure he feels the same way?"

"I know he does." She couldn't look at him.

Inuyasha exhaled.

"I know he cares for you Rin…we all do, but…I think you're getting your signals crossed here. Think long and hard about your time with Sesshomaru." He placed a hand onto her shoulder. "We want you happy, but we also don't want to see you get hurt. Think about it."

She felt his presence disappear from her side; she could hear him moving around behind her. She waited, thinking either Kaede or Kagome would appear, but no one did; slowly, she turned to find herself alone. Tears fell down her cheeks as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Rin needed to clear her head. What Inuyasha said bothered her; of course Sesshomaru felt something for her. She saw it everytime she looked into his golden eyes; there was love there she knew it. Everytime she was in trouble he was there; all the times Jaken, the green imp, would mock her, Lord Sesshomaru always put him in his place. Then those times he saved them from some of Naraku's incarnations; didn't they see how he's changed?

Yes, she was positive he cared about her in the same fashion. With her thoughts clear of cobwebs, she began to see things differently, but she also noticed how dark it was getting. She needed to get home. As she made her way back to the village, a thought occurred to her; what if she called out to Sesshomaru? What if he appeared before her so she could proclaim her love for him? Excitement surged through her as the idea took root; maybe he'll finally reveal his true feelings to her?

Raising both hands to her chest, she started to think his name, but a low moan halted her. It was very faint so she wasn't sure she heard it at all. Shrugging, she raised her head toward the sky, but stopped once the sound caught her attention again.

"Hello?" She called tentatively.

She made her way in the direction she thought it came from. Although she wasn't at the level of Kagome or Kaede when it came to defending herself, she was skilled nonetheless; she didn't feel fear when she explored the dark wooded area.

She made her way through the brush only to realize that the sounds stopped. Thinking she may head back home, a faint smell of copper stopped her. She sniffed the air like Inuyasha and followed it. Within minutes she was in a clearing and a sense of déjà vu invaded her senses.

Leaning against a tall tree was a wounded young man. Her memories began to mix because she encountered Sesshomaru in the same fashion when she was younger.

"Hello…are you alright?" She called out to the individual, but no sound was made. She stepped out of the clearing. "Excuse me…do you need help?"

She could hear her heart in her ears; she wondered if this was a good idea after all. She came closer to the figure and that's when she noticed the large pool of blood surrounding him.

"Oh no." She ran toward him. "Hold on."

Frantically, she searched his body and located the wound. A massive hole to his side was creating the blood that surrounded him; looking at his face, she could see him growing paler as the blood continued to drain. She wondered how long he's been like this.

She pressed an ear to his chest-thankfully he was still breathing, but barely.

"I'll be right back." She called to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

**After Ichi stabbed him, Hikari wandered into the forest to die; there was nothing he could do to heal himself from this wound. Ichi's weapon was forged to specifically kill other daiyokai's like himself; although Hikari wasn't as powerful, the venom pulsing through his body will end his life soon. Strangely, he found his senses becoming clearer. He could hear the faint sound of someone speaking to him; he opened his eyes slightly, but only encountered a blurred image.

He could smell something…the mixture of floral and something else, but he was unable to pinpoint what it was. He rested his eyes, no longer strong enough to keep them open - he slept. He came too some time later to the sensation of warmth; opening his eyes further this time, he could clearly see he was still in the woods. A faint glow could be detected in his field of vision; looking to one side, he saw a small fire crackling. There were several long skewers punctured in the ground and what looked like dead carcasses lining it.

He tried to sit up, but he felt constricted. Placing his hand onto his side, he felt fabric wrapped around him; that was when he remembered-he was stabbed by Ichi. Someone dressed his wounds. Surprised, he glanced around the clearing, but saw no one.

"Oh, you're finally up."

Surprised at the voice, he jumped, aggravating the wound.

"Careful." She rushed over when she saw his pain. She knelt next to him and cradled his head as he tried to breathe the pain away. "I did what I could with your wound, but you have to do the rest I'm afraid." She helped him to lean back against the tree stump. He turned his head in her direction.

"Who…who are you?" He asked hoarsely.

"Rin." She sat back on her heels. "What's your name?"

"Hi…Hikari…Wakai Hikari."

"Nice to meet you."

Rin smiled at the stranger. Wakai Hikari looked to be around her age of sixteen. He had a thin, but defined chest; his black and gray hair hung loosely around his shoulders and his eyes were a piercing blue. His clothes were a basic dark kimono and hakama, but she didn't see a sword in the area; she wondered what village he came from.

Sensing she was staring at him, Hikari raised his head slightly toward the stranger. He knew she was a human by her scent. Her face appeared to be as young as his, although their ages were definitely far along; she had long black hair which she wore tired behind her head. Her eyes were brown and her kimono was that of a miko-white kimono and red hakama. He watched as she played with the skewered carcasses; she lifted one and took a small bite.

"Yum…they're ready." She held one out for him.

Fear engulfed him. She didn't know he didn't eat human food.

Reluctantly, he reached out and took the stick. "Thanks." He said smelling the foul stench. Rin took a large bite from her portion and closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"Yummy." She chewed and swallowed before speaking again. "Don't worry…I know you won't eat it…you're a yokai aren't you?"

The comment caught him off guard. She looked at him with a smile.

"I knew what you were the moment I came into the clearing…your scent."

"My…scent?" He was puzzled.

"Oh yeah, just like I'm sure I give off one…am I right?" She took the skewer from his hand and bit into it.

"I suppose." He stared at her before saying more. "You must encounter a lot of yokai in your profession."

"My profession?" She asked with a confused look.  
He pointed to her kimono. "You're a priestess….you healed my wounds."

She nodded.

"I didn't know a human priestess was skilled at healing yokai's."

"I've had practice." She finished the remaining food.

"Tell me…Rin?" She nodded. "How many other yokai's have you come across?"

"Oh tons." She waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Some good…some really bad." She looked at him. "Which one are you?"

The question caught him off guard, but her eyes smiled at him. He could feel a small smile spread across his face.

"I suppose it depends on the person." He sat up straighter although it pained him. "Many people fear yokai, even though the majority of our kind are kind hearted."

"Are there others like you?"

He paused before answering. "Not anymore. My clan was killed some time ago."

"Oh…I'm so sorry." He lowered his eyes. "By whom?"

"A daiyokai by the name of Ichi Chiryoku." He gripped the hem of his hakama.

"Never heard of him. Does he reside around this realm?"

"I'm not sure."

"He did that to you?" She pointed to his wound.

"Yes, but I must find him." He tried to move. "I have to avenge my clan."

She jumped up and placed a tender hand onto his shoulder. "You can't go anywhere now with your wounds; let me help you."

He pushed her hand away.

"How can you help me? You're a mere human." He spat the words at her.

Anger fused within her. "I may be a 'mere' human, but I was able to bring you back from death."

"Heh." He laughed. "Pathetic wraps to stop blood from flowing. Bring my clan back and then I'll be grateful." He managed to get to his feet, although he could only lean on the tree. Rin stood as well.

"Fine then…yokai." She said the name with disgust. "You can't be much of a yokai if you can't heal yourself; I know a much stronger daiyokai than you…he doesn't need a 'mere' human to wrap his wounds." She angrily kicked dirt onto the fire. "I hope you find this Ichi Chiryoku and I hope he helps you reunite with your clan!"

She turned and ran from the area, leaving him looking on in horror at her retreating figure.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

He stopped midstride. Although the clearing was vacant, he knew he was not alone.

"Stop cowering behind me Izu…I know you're there."

Ichi Chiryoku turned to find a short, round man materialize several feet from him. Izu, who once resided within the Chiryoku clan, looked upon Ichi with apprehension. Thousands of years ago, Izu was second in command by Ichi's father; although Izu knew Chiryoku since he was a boy, the old man regarded him as if the tables were turned.

Izu wore a short, brown wrap around his waist and often no shirt. Tonight was no exception. His bare chest was covered in groves and lines from years of serving under Ichi's father. His white hair was wrapped around the side of his head, but balding on top; his one eye, milky white, stared intently at his charge. His mouth was screwed upward in a sneer, but there was no amusement in his manner; he lowered himself to one knee, placed one hand into the dirt and bowed his head.

"Forgive me Lord Ichi, but I was concerned about you."

"So concerned that you choose to follow me undetected?" Ichi moved toward the old man and bent to one knee so he could look him in the face. He produced a small smile.

"You think so little of my powers don't you Izu?" He asked before standing back up.

"No sir."

"Then tell me why you are here?"

Izu lifted his head and stood to his feet slowly; when no protests were made from Ichi, he relaxed slightly.

"That young Nishimura…did you dispose of him?"

Ichi noticed how greedy Izu's eyes became.

Ichi turned from him. He lifted his head slightly and peered into the sky. Izu watched, knowing this was his master's way of detecting his enemies.

"Someone has helped him." He lowered his head. "Interesting."

Izu shuffled next to him and looked up at him anxiously.

"Can you see who it was?"

Ichi narrowed his eyes as he gazed in the distance. Ichi's powers not only enabled him to smell unseen enemies, but he was also able to see great distances and feel when things were happening. All he had to do was zero in on that particular individual and a faint image would appear before him; at that moment, an image of a young miko tended to the dying yokai. He grew angry when he saw her hands spread over the wound he inflicted.

"A priestess." He commented to himself. Izu was excited.

"I know of no priestess in this area my lord."

Ichi turned to face the old man. "Why have you come Izu?"

Izu was surprised to hear the brazenness in his voice.

"Are you not happy to see me?" He mocked, but Ichi was not amused. He proceeded to walk on. "Wait…I bring news!"

"Then speak before I lose my patience." He waited.

"Not to question your imminent powers my lord, but…it baffles me that you were able to pick up on the vision of this young priestess yet I have yet to hear mention of another topic of very considerable interest."

"Out with it!" He yelled.

Izu jumped.

"Of course…my apologizes." He moved to stand in front of Ichi. "I've picked up a most intriguing scent coming from the east of the mountains my lord. The strength of it is most amazing."

Ichi stared at the old man.

"I followed it for days my lord." He lowered his head. "I thought it was you."

"What kind of yokai are you if you cannot distinguish my scent from others." But the moment he said it made him stop suddenly. His eyes narrowed. "Are you saying there is another daiyokai in this realm?"

Izu produced a crooked smile.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I could not gather that information. For, you see, when I came upon him he was aware of my presence; once I knew it was not you, I took my leave, but kept watch on him very intently. Which is the reason why I came searching for you."

"Hmm."

"I hear he rules over the eastern realm my lord. He seems to be as powerful as you."

Ichi was insulted. He took Izu by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Izu grabbed onto Ichi's wrists and tried to pry his fingers loose, but they wouldn't budge.

"My lord….please." Izu attempted to breathe.

"No one is as powerful as me Izu." He threw Izu to the ground. "Remember that."

Izu rubbed his neck while he tried to calm his coughing fit.

"This will not due. I will find this daiyokai." He proceeded to move past Izu. Without prompting, the old yokai got to his feet and followed.

"What will you do when you find him master?"

Ichi did not respond. Izu walked quietly beside his master; his question would never get answered, but he already knew the answer. Ichi Chiryoku vowed to be the only daiyokai that ruled over feudal Japan. Whoever this white haired daiyokai was, Izu was sure his demise would come soon.

**Kagome was frantic. When Kaede entered their home asking for Rin, she was unsure of how to respond.

"She didn't come home?" Kagome asked the old priestess.

Darkness fell heavily and Rin was still not home. After their discussion, Rin took to the woods for some space; this was according to Kaede, but her absence lasted too long. Once they noticed it was growing darker, Inuyasha volunteered to search for her, but upon his return Kagome was struck with worry.

Inuyasha returned to the village with a strange look on his face. He looked both anxious and angry at the same time.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. "Did you find her?"

"I picked up her scent, but." He paused.

"But what?" Kaede asked.

"There was another scent with her."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome intoned with hope.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, not him…another yokai."

Kagome inhaled, placing both hands onto her mouth.

"What did you get from this scent Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"I'm not sure…it was strange, but Rin's scent was mixed with it…I know for sure."

"Maybe we should get Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

Inuyasha became angry. "Hey, I don't need his help Kagome!" He yelled.

"That's not it at all." She tried to reassure.

"Besides, his aura wasn't like Sesshomarus."

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked.

"I mean he didn't seem like he had strong powers."

"You're sure it was a he then?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Well, if it wasn't a powerful yokai, then…"

Kagome's words were broken off when she noticed Rin emerging from a wooded area.

"RIN!" She screamed as she ran toward the young girl.

"What's going on?" Rin started just when Kagome flung her arms around her tightly.

"Where have you been?" Kagome yelled into Rin's shoulder.

"Let the girl breathe Kagome." Inuyasha approached the two. "Where have you been?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I took a walk…I told Kaede." She glanced at the older woman.

"That was hours ago." Kagome started. She pulled away from Rin to stare at her. "We were worried."

"I can take care of myself."

Rin stole a glance at Inuyasha; he was staring at her angrily. His stern gaze made her feel uncomfortable; she sensed he could pick up the scent of Hikari on her. After she left him, she tried to wash away his scent, but by the look on his face she could tell it didn't work.

That night, as Rin prepared for bed, Kaede approached her.

"You've had a busy night young Rin." She commented as she tended to the fire in the middle of the room.

Rin paused in her nightly ritual to stare at her; she was sitting on her knees staring into the moving flames.

"I suppose." Rin whispered before tying her sash around her waist. "I better get some sleep."

"Who was he?" Kaede asked without looking at her.

"Who?"

Kaede smiled, but kept her gaze averted.

"Do you really think bathing will wash away the scent of a yokai? Ye have much to learn."

Rin didn't know why she was surprised, but she was.

"How…how did you know?"

"Inuyasha went searching for you. He was able to pick up your scent along with that of another yokai."

"Maybe I was with Lord Sesshomaru." She challenged.

"Lord Sesshomaru's scent is far different from what master Inuyasha picked up." She finally turned to stare at Rin. "Who was he?"

"What does it matter?" Rin turned from her and got under the blankets. "I don't think I'll see him again anyway."


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

He was able to unwrap his bindings without pain; the work the priestess Rin performed on him worked considerably. Although his powers weren't strong, he was still able to heal himself from the wound. The ritual Rin performed must have been a purification spell to rid him of the miasma Ichi inflicted on him. He stared down at the groove that remained from the wound; he traced the outline with his finger.

Once he was satisfied he could move, he got to his feet and proceeded on his way. He needed to locate Ichi, but where to find him would prove difficult; not to mention he had no weapon to speak of that could destroy him. As he strolled through the woods, his mind went back to his conversation with Rin.

_I know a much stronger daiyokai than you_

Her comment intrigued him. What other daiyokai's prowled this realm of Japan? The only one he knew so far was Ichi Chiryoku and he was sure she didn't mean him, but then again. He paused at the thought. He remembered a time when his father used to tell him stories about young women falling in love with daiyokai's; how they became romanticized by the mere fact of being with someone so powerful.

Could this be what Rin meant? Was she in love with a daiyokai? The thought bothered him slightly, but he quickly dismissed it. The idea of him coupling with a human was unseemly; he would not taint his clan in such a fashion. He owed it to his father to continue the Nishimura Clan, but first he had to locate Ichi and destroy him.

He sniffed the air, attempting to locate Ichi's scent. When he felt he located it, he began to travel in that direction. Although he wasn't as powerful as his father, Hikari was grateful for his sense of smell and hearing; he would be able to hear and smell his enemies before they ambushed him.

Thinking of his father sent his memories back to the last time him and his father spoke. It was the night before he was murdered; they were sitting on the balcony of the Nishimura castle overlooking the village.

"_Next year my son, you will be on your way to ruling over this western village." Yama stretched out his strong arm to indicate the village below them._

_Hikari looked on in confusion._

"_But, what about you father? Surely, you will still rule as Lord."_

_Yama chuckled and placed a tender hand onto his son's shoulder._

"_Of course son, but along the way I will teach you how to rule this land." He guided his son back inside the chambers. "You see, some rulers think the only way to rule a kingdom is with an iron fist, but I think differently."_

_Hikari smiled up at his wise words._

"_We cannot harbor evil within our hearts if we want to rule for the good of our village. I learned that the hard way."_

_Hikari watched as his father's eyes began to drift. He knew he was thinking about his father, Hikari's grandfather. The story goes that his grandfather coveted power severely that he made a promise to an old witch; he promised to wed her if she could bring his village to heel at his feet. The old witch complied with his request, but at a price to his honor and life; Hikari's grandfather went to war with a neighboring clan, not knowing the witch set it up as a trap. Many of his clan members were slaughtered, including several of his sons; Yama was the youngest of the clan, but he was able to escape the slaughter._

_Many years, as the witch ruled over the western village, Yama gained in strength and managed to destroy her; he took up his rightful place as Lord._

"_Father?" Hikari noticed a tear falling from his father's wrinkled eyes._

"_My son, as you grow into your new role your life will change." Yama bent to be eye level with his son. "You must remember the people you're ruling for…you must remember them when you cross over."_

"_Cross over? I don't understand."_

"_Your passage into becoming a daiyokai. Next year marks the time in your life when our ancestors will perform this rite of passage for you." He stood to his full height._

"_The ceremony will occur on your 116__th__ birthday."_

"_What will happen to me father?"_

_Yama smiled down at his son as they continued to walk further into the chamber._

"_Another time my son. For now, I must retire; I am not so young anymore." He smiled._

Hikari's heart swelled with pride and pain as he remembered his father's final smile. He was going to explain to him about the passage he would take in order to become a daiyokai, but it never happened. The next night Ichi Chiryoku invaded their village and murdered his clan; now his blood began to fuse with revenge. He learned of the ritual some time later.

He knew this anger was useless without something to destroy Ichi with. With his mind on a new destination, he had to find a way to locate a weapon. That was when he remembered Rin; would her village have a weapon he could use? She mentioned she knew a daiyokai…should he ask her…would she help him?

**She could feel the disease enter her system; it was strong, but she kept her hands firmly over the spot. Closing her eyes, she centered herself to concentrate fully on healing the small boy before her; his labored breathing sent her mind back to Hikari. Distracted by his face invading her mind, the disease started to overcome her powers.

"Rin…concentrate!"

The scream from Kaede brought her back to the present. Surprised by the intrusion, she looked down at the boy and saw that he was struggling to breathe; berating herself for not paying attention, she refocused her energy, but he was losing the battle.

"Let me."

Without meaning to, Kaede pushed Rin away from the boy and proceeded to heal him herself. Angered by her actions, Rin quickly ran from the scene embarrassed. With her eyes filled with tears, she was unable to see in front of her, so when she ran into someone she nearly fell to the ground.

She opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru staring at her. Overcome with emotion, she ran into him and wrapped her arms around his waist; she cried into his kimono…he allowed her.

Rin, now composed, sat across from an angry Kaede and a worried Kagome.

"Will he…be alright?" Rin asked shyly. She began to run her hands up and down her arms attempting to warm herself from a sudden chill.

"He will be fine." Kaede spoke softly. She kept her eyes downcast, unable to look at her.

"I'm sorry Kaede."

Kaede got to her feet and walked out; Kagome followed her figure until she disappeared. She then turned her attention back to Rin who started to cry again. Quickly, Kagome rushed over and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"I didn't mean…I'm sorry Kagome." She wept.

"What happened back there? You were doing fine." She pulled away to look at Rin.

"I don't know. I guess…my mind was elsewhere."

"You have to keep your mind focused."

"I know." She got to her feet, unable to listen to her accusing tone any longer.

Kagome got to her feet as well and followed Rin outside; off in the distance she noticed a strange sight…Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed to be speaking to one another civilly. Intrigued, she walked over to them.

"What's wrong with Rin?" Inuyasha began as Kagome wrapped an arm around his waist. "She barely acknowledged Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned his head to stare at Rin's retreating figure; without another word he followed her. Surprised by his reaction, Kagome and Inuyasha watched him go.

"So, what were you two talking about?" She asked as they proceeded to walk away.

"Sesshomaru doesn't talk remember."

She noted a hint of humor in his voice.

"He wanted to know if I picked up on any yokai's in the area."

This made Kagome tense up. Sensing her discomfort, Inuyasha stopped to peer at her.

"Do you think he's talking about that yokai you sensed earlier? The one Rin was with?"

"I don't know. He said a few nights ago he sensed a strong aura, but couldn't see anything. He was off on his many travels when he felt it."

"A strong aura?"

"Yeah. Said it had the hint of a daiyokai, but…something else. He didn't know."

"Did you tell him about the scent you picked up on Rin when she returned?"

"Yeah."

Kagome glanced back at the spot where Sesshomaru disappeared.

"Do you think that's why he went after her?" She asked.

"Maybe."

"Should we be worried…about this possible strange aura?"

Inuyasha looked at her calmly, but he didn't have an answer to comfort her. He didn't think he had anything to worry about, but he knew it wasn't like Sesshomaru to just pass on news of some strange unseen powerful force. Ever since they defeated Naraku, Sesshoamru's been vocal; not very, but more so since the battle ended. On several occasions he would hint to him regarding some strange auras in the area only to come across some innocent creatures. In his own way, Sesshomaru was trying to protect them.

"Let's just keep our eyes open." He stated before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking away.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

She heard him approach the area. She brought her knees closer to her chest and buried her head; she listened to his silent trek beside her. She know he stopped beside her, but he kept quiet as was his custom usually. She lifted her head and noticed he was looking down at her; his eyes shown worry. Tears began to burn her eyes again.

"What happened?" He asked.

His question caught her off guard. She took the sleeve of her kimono and wiped her eyes.

"I almost killed him." She whispered.

Sesshomaru bent to be eye level with her; his next movement surprised her. Sesshomaru covered her trembling hands with his own; amazed at his tenderness, she looked up to find him staring at her intently.

"The boy will be fine Rin."

"But."

"You still have much to learn…you will learn from this."

She thought she detected a smile curving his lips, but she knew it was virtually impossible. On impulse, Rin leaned forward and tried to kiss him; Sesshomaru quickly stood to his full height.

Embarrassed, Rin kept her gaze averted from him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru watched her for a while unsure about what to do. Just when he was about to comment, a scent caught his attention; unsheathing his Bakusaiga, he turned and stood in front of Rin to protect her.

"Stand back Rin." He demanded.

Surprised by his stance, Rin tried to peer around him to see what would appear. She got to her feet as the bushes began to rustle. Sesshomaru pointed his sword into the area and waited. Rin's eyes rounded in shock when the intruder emerged…it was Hikari.

Hikari stopped when he noticed the daiyokai before him. As his eyes adjusted to the site, he noticed something strangely familiar about the white haired daiyokai; casting his eyes, he saw Rin standing behind him, but she didn't look afraid…more like surprised.

"Who are you?" The white haired daiyokai spoke.

"Hikari?" Rin came from behind Sesshomaru and tried to approach, but Sesshomaru jumped in front of her.

"I know him."

Sesshomaru cast a curious glance back toward Rin. She walked from behind Sesshomaru and approached Hikari.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I…"He lost his voice as he continued to glare at the blade pointed toward him. "Is this the daiyokai you mentioned earlier?" He asked curiously.

"Inuyasha picked up his scent." Sesshomaru stated with his blade still held out. "What business do you have here?"

"It would be nice if you put that thing away." Rin commented, but Sesshomaru ignored her. She rolled her eyes as she turned back toward Hikari.

"Has your wound healed?" She asked.

"What?" He lost his train of thought for a minute.

"Your wound?" She pointed to his side.

He placed his hand onto the spot. "Oh, it's fine." He attempted a smile.

Together, they heard a blade sing; they turned to see that Sesshomaru had his sword sheathed and was walking away. Rin watched his departing figure sadly.

"Is he…your…your?" Hikari began, but felt embarrassed about saying more.

Rin turned to stare back at him; she smiled faintly.

"No. You didn't answer my question….what are you doing here?"

"I um….was looking for you."

Her eyes grew wide slightly. "Me…why?"

"I need to avenge my clan." She nodded in understanding. "But I don't have any weapons."

"But you're a yokai…surely you possess some powers?"

"Some yes, but not enough to defeat Ichi Chiryoku."

She shrugged. "What can I do? As you said, I'm a mere human."

Her mention of his insult caused him to avert his gaze, but when he looked back he noticed she was smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" She ventured. He nodded. "How come you're not a daiyokai?"

"I would have been if…if my clan wasn't murdered. There's a ritual every male goes through in order to receive the full daiyokai powers of the Nishimura clan. That would have occurred next year, but…" He drifted off.

"They were killed?"

"Yes. For generations, our clan receive our daiyokai powers through the ancestors who came before us; it's a way for us to fully understand what they stood for…why they came before us. They gather together and offer their powers to the next Nishimura Lord."

"Which would have been you?" She commented. He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing can give me those powers." He clenched his fist.

"But, can't you call upon them some way?"

"I am not strong enough. My father and several other elders from our clan would have been the main vessel; without them…" He left the sentence hanging. "That's why I came to you…I was hoping you could help me."

"But how?"

"Your daiyokai friend."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Is that his name?" The name was also familiar as he allowed it to seep in. He glanced back toward Rin who nodded. "I need a weapon to fight Ichi and I was hoping that maybe he could help me. He must be just as powerful right?"

"Yeah but." She trailed off. He's asking for way too much.

"Do you think he wouldn't help me?"

By that time they were inches from one another. He could see her eyes shining with something he couldn't decipher. Being this close to her made him want to touch her face; her brown eyes were large and innocent looking, but held a maturity that only came with seeing life. He was drawn to her, but he held back; he could not get involved with a human. He backed away slightly; Rin noticed his movement, but kept silent.

"I'm not sure what Lord Sesshomaru would do Hikari. I would have to ask him."

He smiled for the first time. "Good…that's all I ask."

"But." He waited. "If he can't…what will you do?"

"I'll have to find my own path…as my father told me once."

His sadness touched her. She didn't think Sesshomaru would help him locate a sword maker, no matter how helpful he's been these past years; still, she kept her hopes up that if he couldn't or wouldn't help Hikari that maybe Inuyasha would.

**Hikari sat nervously around the assembly. The people sitting across from him were two women, excluding Rin; one of the women was older and the other resembled Rin to some degree. He wondered whether they were related. The daiyokai known as Sesshomaru was not among the group, but the final person sitting before him intrigued him greatly.

He definitely sensed he was a hanyo…half yokai and human. He had long white hair, golden eyes, and ears that protruded from the top of his head; in some ways, he looked similar to Sesshomaru. He wore a red kimono with long sleeves, which both arms were now hidden inside; he found himself staring at him with once again, slight recognition.

"You find my face interesting?" The strange hanyo spoke.

Hikari, embarrassed, lowered his gaze.

"Stop that Inuyasha."

Hikari looked up to see the younger woman tugging on the hanyo's ears, but she was smiling. After he pulled away from her grip, she turned her attention to him.

"I'm Kagome…this is Inuyasha and Kaede."

Hikari nodded, but couldn't help glaring at the one named Inuyasha.

Angered, Inuyasha unfolded his arms and placed his hands onto his knees.

"What?" He yelled at Hikari.

Hikari jumped back.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to stare, but…"

"Have ye never met a hanyo before?" Kaede asked.

"Just from stories my father and the other elders in my clan mentioned." He glared at Inuyasha. "My father told me of a great Inu Daiyokai who ruled the western realms hundreds of years ago…one of my ancestors fought alongside him. In our home, there are depictions of this Inu daiyokai and our clan. I encountered the one named Sesshomaru whom I assume must be your brother?" He asked.

"Heh, half-brother." Inuyasha stated with an annoyed air.

Hikari smiled. "Yes, that was the story. This great dog demon fell in love with a human woman and sired a child with her…that must be you."

"Are you saying that your clan knew Inuyasha's father?" Rin asked with surprise.

"Our clan name is Nishimura, which means Western village. Inu no Taisho ruled over the western realms which stands to reason why I know about him; although, as stories often go, throughout the centuries he's been depicted in another light…a good one mind you, but…that's why when I first laid eyes upon Sesshomaru he looked familiar. The depiction of Inu no Taisho I'm sure is much different from the original, but the similarities are uncanny."

He paused to stare at the assembly.

"How interesting." Kagome said with awe.

"Yeah well, we didn't come here to talk about my father. What is it you want?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Kagome let out an annoyed exhale. "Please behave."

"What?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

Hikari found their relationship quite interesting; the idea that a human and demon could be happy together went against everything his father taught him. But then he wondered whether the relationship worked because Inuyasha was a hanyo; that must be it he figured. If he was a full yokai then it would be different.

"What brings ye to us?" Kaede interjected.

Hikari started with the murder of his clan and his capture. He would often look at their faces for reactions, but it seemed only the women would glare at him sadly; Inuyasha sat stone-faced while his tale continued.

"And so, that's why I came here. I was hoping maybe you could direct me to a sword maker." He finished. He stole a glance at the battered sword lying in front of Inuyasha's feet and wondered how he could fight with that; he didn't voice his opinions though.

"The people in this village have been without a sword maker for many months." Kaede began. "Those who do carry often go away from the village to acquire one."

"Well, that's what I need."

"Pardon me for saying so." Kagome began. "But, from what you just told us about this Ichi Chiryoku, you'll need more than just a villager's sword."

"They must be great craftsman if they can create a sword even a hanyo can wield." He stated. They looked at him with confusion. "Inuyasha, surely your sword can't be that bad against your enemy."

Still confused, they turned to stare at the battered sword. Hikari smiled broadly.

"I have confidence they can create one for myself."

"Um, his sword isn't what you think Hikari." Rin began.

"What do you mean?"

Without prompting, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and held it above his head; the sword transformed into a huge fang before their very eyes. Inuyasha, uncaringly, waited until the sword reverted back to its original form and replaced it in the sheath and back on the floor.

Hikari felt his face flush. "Wow, that's pretty amazing." He said quietly.

"Sesshomaru has the other half." Rin added.

"Their father gave them each a sword using his fang." Kagome added with a smile. "Surely, that also must be depicted in the stories your clan has told over the centuries?" Hikari nodded. "Sometime later, Sesshomaru acquired his own sword which is just as powerful."

"It's okay." Inuyasha stated to himself.

"I see." Hikari felt defeated. "So, no one in this village can make a sword that will be able to defeat Ichi…is that it?"

"I'm afraid not." Kaede said sadly.

"But surely you must know of other sword makers in the area?" He pleaded.

A spark lit up Rin's eyes. She nearly jumped from her seat with excitement.

"Hello…aren't we forgetting someone?" She waited with apprehension, but no one moved. "Totosai! If anyone can make Hikari a sword it's him."

Totosai was an elderly sword maker who forged both swords Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wielded for their father…he was a trusted friend and comrade of the great dog demon. When Inuyasha broke his sword, Totosai forged a new one using one of Inuyasha's own fangs. The excitement Rin exhibited generated to both Kagome and Kaede…Inuyasha just sat there unmoved.

"You're right Rin…how could we forget old Totosai?" Kagome stated with a slap to her forehead.

"This Totosai will be able to make me a sword?" Hikari asked with hope.

"I know he will." Rin stated.

"Yeah well, there's a small problem with that." Inuyasha interrupted. Everyone waited. "Totosai's been missing for a couple of months now…no one knows where he is."

And with that, the room fell silent.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

His presence was already detected long before he emerged from the clearing, that he was sure of. Keeping his hands by his sides, he stopped a few feet behind the tall form.

"Well, well…the new Lord of the Western Realms." Ichi mocked. "How does it feel to take up the title Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru, unmoved by the comment, continued to ignore the daiyokai.

"You shouldn't ignore a fellow comrade." Ichi unsheathed his sword which transformed into a large blade. "I consider that rude."

Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly to peer behind him.

"You dare to place yourself in the same category as myself?" He fully turned to face his opponent.

Ichi Chiryoku was clad in a dark green shitagi with dark hakama. Upon his shoulders and biceps were golden armor called sode. He wore boots that came to his chins and a dark belt around his waist to hold his katana. Drawn on the left side of his shitagi were the characters of his name; in the middle of his forehead was the character for _power_.

Ichi produced a smile at the supposed insult.

"Forgive me for being late on my manners, but I am Ichi Chiryoku of the Chiryoku Clan."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Ichi placed a hand to his chest as if insulted.

"I think you may have come across my little elderly friend a few nights ago; a yokai by the name of Izu?"

"Doesn't sound familiar."

"No it wouldn't. He happen to come across your form by sheer accident I assure you, but it got me to thinking. What kind of daiyokai still resides in this area who is as powerful as I am?"

Sesshomaru produced a half smile. "What an interesting character you are…Ichi Chiryoku."

"Indeed." He raised his weapon. "Although I'm fascinated by this conversation I'm afraid it must come to an end; you see, I can't have you ruling this realm any longer…son of Inu no Taisho."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew in surprise at the mention of his father's name. Ichi produced a smile of his own.

"Oh yes, I knew who your father was Sesshomaru. Sad excuse of a daiyokai…falling in love with a mere human…siring a despicable hanyo. How can you stand to carry on his legacy knowing this?" Sesshomaru remained quiet. "Of course, your battle with the pathetic incarnation Naraku was no great defeat on your part as a daiyokai as well." He looked off in the distance. "Help from a hanyo and a human priestess….how sad."

"Enough talk!" Sesshomaru unsheathed his Bakusaiga and sped toward Ichi with it held high above his head. He came down hard, but Ichi just lifted his arm that held his weapon to block the attack.

He smiled as he looked up at Sesshomaru's form.

"Is this all you have?" Ichi, without much effort, was able to deflect Sesshomaru with such force that it sent him flying backward. Skilled in battle, Sesshomaru was able to land softly on his feet. Ichi lowered his weapon.

"Let me make something clear to you _Lord_ Sesshomaru. Although we may be daiyokai's, make no mistake…I am considerably more powerful than you."

"Eh, you talk a good game." He raised his Bakusaiga once again. "But let's see how you handle my skills!" He thrust the blade toward Ichi, sending a large wave of green colored lighting toward his form. Ichi merely dodged the attack by jumping into the air; once at a safe distance, he noticed Sesshomaru was going to use the same attack again, but Ichi was ready.

He held out his hand toward Sesshomaru's form. A massive blast of miasma raced toward Sesshoamru like a whirlwind; holding up his sword, attempting to block it, Sesshomaru was hit with the blast and thrown onto his back. Ichi glided back toward the ground softly and stood over him.

Sesshomaru, breathing hard, managed to sit up. When he lifted his sword wielding arm, his eyes grew wide in surprise. His arm was covered in burn marks; his skin appeared to be peeling away slowly.

"Go on…try to heal yourself." Ichi mocked.

Sesshomaru, undaunted by the injury, got to his feet quickly and stood before Ichi. Without flinching, he attempted to heal the wound, but realized he could not. He made no movement to show this, but the look on Ichi's face told him that this daiyokai knew he could not accomplish this simple task. Ichi turned from him.

"I told you my powers were far greater than yours." He turned back to face him. "Although I may not physically see it on your face, I can feel how you're having trouble trying to heal your wound. That is the power of my miasma."

Sesshomaru gripped the handle of his sword with his other hand. Because Inuyasha sliced off his arm a while back, he had to wield his weapon with only one hand; because of this, he's able to fight one-handed. He held the sword vertically in front of him; light blue pulsating energy began to surround him. Ichi watched without emotion. Once Sesshomaru had his powers where he wanted them, he thrust the blade toward Ichi, but something went wrong.

**As everyone emerged from the hut, the air around them felt constricted. It was determined that a well-known sword maker by the name of Totosai would be able to forge Hikari a weapon, but as Inuyasha pointed out…no one has seen or heard from the old yokai in quite some time. As Kagome, Inuyasha and Kaede huddled together, Rin watched as Hikari slowly made his way toward a battered old bridge just sitting off in the distance. She followed.

Hikari reached the bridge and leaned over the railing; he noticed several colorful fish swimming below. His heart felt heavy with disappointment and regret; he felt he was letting his clan down. If only things were different…if only his people had lived…or at least his father; if his father was still around he could become the daiyokai he was meant to be and avenge his people. He pounded the railing of the bridge, sending trickles of the concrete into the water. The fish swam away frantically.

"You're not giving up are you?"

The sound of Rin's voice did not surprise him. He faced her then cast his eyes back down into the water.

"I'm a failure." He whispered sadly.

"Because you don't have a weapon?" She came to stand next to him. She too leaned over the railing. "It's too soon to tell whether we'll be able to locate Totosai."

"Is he the only one that can forge weapons like the sword Inuyasha wields?"

"He's the only one we know and trust."

They stared at one another for a while; he was the first to break contact.

"How did Inuyasha and Kagome meet?"

The question caught her off guard.

"She came into his world by accident through a well from her time."

The sentence confused him.

"I never heard of such a thing." He began. "Are you saying she's not from this era?"

Rin shook he head, but kept her gaze toward the rippling water. "Inuyasha was sealed to a tree by another priestess he knew a long time ago. Kagome, I suppose hanging around the well from her time, was sucked into this world where she happened upon his form. She was able to dislodge the arrow that sealed him and the rest is history."

"But…I don't understand how they can be together. I mean, he may be half human, but he's also half yokai."

Rin turned to look at him. "Does your clan not approve of such a match?"

Hikari sensed a hint of anger behind her eyes; he was sorry he brought up the remark.

"My father didn't approve. He thought if Inu no Tashio hadn't fallen for a human woman he would still be alive and ruling over the realms as it should be."

"Hmm, your father sounds like Sesshomaru…a long time ago." She spoke quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Sesshomaru used to think that way…before everything I suppose. He despised Inuyasha and Kagome…Inuyasha more so. His sole intention was to kill him."

"Murder his own brother?" Hikari was shocked.

Rin nodded. "Everytime they were together Sesshomaru would try to end his life, but…I think over time his feelings toward him changed. Not for the better, but I think he was able to tolerate him." She laughed softly. "I think it's because he had better things to worry about."

Hikari watched as Rin spoke about the daiyokai; he wanted to ask how she felt about him, but dared not.

"I've been by Lord Sesshomaru's side since I was small."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. The sword his father gave him can bring back the dead." She paused. She could feel Hikari watching her intently. "He brought me back when I was mauled by a pack of wolves."

"You…you were killed?"

"Yes."

"And his sword was able to bring you back to life?" She nodded. "Amazing."

"Yeah. Ever since then I've been following him on his quest to defeat this beast we were hunting by the name of Naraku."

"You've grown very fond of him I take it?"

She hinted a note of sadness in his statement, but allowed it to past.

"Sesshomaru has been my protector for a long time Hikari. I suppose, in a way, I've grown attached to that." She glanced down, seeing Sesshomaru's face rippling in the water. "I would gladly follow him forever if I ever had the chance." She whispered.

Hikari opened his mouth to respond, but a loud crash stopped him. Screams emitted as a large cloud of smoke erupted in the far distance. Inuyasha and Kagome were already heading in that direction-Kaede stayed behind.

Hikari and Rin managed to catch up to them. In the distance, they could see a crowd of people running away from a home that had a large hole in the roof; seeping from inside was a cloud of smoke.

"What happened?" Rin screamed at Kagome's ear; Kagome was on Inuyasha's back riding.

"I don't know."

As Inuyasha got closer to the scene, a strange sensation overtook him. He sensed a familiar aura lingering in the house, but it was very faint…almost nonexistent. Part of him knew what it was, but didn't believe it either because it was weakened…almost dying. This couldn't be.

"Inuyasha…what is it?"

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's hold on her grow tighter; something compelled him forward at a faster pace. When they were upon the house, Kagome jumped down but Inuyasha continued to the house…they followed him.

Once they reached the entrance, both Hikari and Inuyasha fell backward. Each had a hand over their noses.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Miasma and a strong one." Inuyasha stated as he coughed. "I've never felt something so strong."

"Hikari!"

They turned to see Hikari stumble to his knees; he allowed Rin to help him up.

"I'm okay." He managed to get out as the strong Miasma engulfed them.

"We need to make sure no one's hurt." Inuyasha began. "Kagome, you'll have to go."

"Right."

"I'm coming too!" Rin, not waiting for protest, ran beside Kagome and entered the home.

The smoke that drifted into the air came from an overturned brazier situated in the middle of the floor. The roof was made of timber and a portion of it landed on the flames; Rin tried to throw some scattered blankets onto the flames to put it out. There was nothing obvious to indicate what had fallen through the roof, but after searching the home, they found a large pile situated in the far corner and a familiar white fuzzy object lying underneath.

"No." Rin whispered as she hurried over and lifted the covering. "NO!"


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The sight was frightening. Never before had they seen him look so grave and near death. The once powerful Lord Sesshomaru now lay battered and burnt over a portion of his body. His long silvery hair was scorched in several places causing it to stick out at odd angles, his mokomoko bled profusely from the many cuts that littered it. His kimono, along with his armor was no more; the only thing on his body were his hakama which were burned to his chins…his feet were bare.

Although the state of his clothes was shocking, it wasn't what made them draw back in horror. Sesshomaru's body was burned to a considerable degree; there were places on his arms where the skin was being carried away by the wind. His face was scarred…you could no longer see the crescent shaped moon on his forehead. His ears looked as if someone took a bite out of the tips.

When Rin uncovered his unconscious form, her body nearly went into convulsions. Kagome screamed her head off for Inuyasha and although the air wasn't clear of the miasma, he rushed in and froze when he saw his brother. Unable to move, Inuyasha bent over Sesshomaru not knowing if he was alive although his aura said otherwise; with help from Hikari, Inuyasha managed to carry Sesshomaru from the building.

Kaede, seeing the form, hurriedly went to work on attempting to heal him; although she had doubts her powers would work, she tried nonetheless. Kagome stayed to help as well while Rin stayed outside pacing back and forth.

Night had fallen. Kaede sat back, resting her hands in her lap; Inuyasha, Kagome, Hikari and Rin sat around Sesshomaru's form with anxiety.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked with concern.

"I can do no more for him I'm afraid…only time will tell."

"What do you mean?" Rin broke in. "You're a priestess Kaede…please…help him!" She screamed.

"Calm yourself young one." Kaede tried to be gentle.

"How can I be calm?" She screamed again.

"A priestess can only do so much. Healing a daiyokai like Sesshomaru requires more than what I can offer; it is up to him to finish the job."

Rin was speechless.

"But…what if he can't?" Kagome posed the question quietly. Her eyes darted to the sleeping figure. Sesshomaru was unconscious, his breathing steady, but labored.

"Eh, it'll take more than this to stop Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated with his usual jibe, but Rin didn't like it.

"You'd be happy if he died wouldn't you?" She screamed at him. Inuyasha raised his eyes to her. "It would make your life easier."

"Rin?" Kagome began.

"For your information, I don't want Sesshomaru dead; as much as I hate to admit it, he's stronger than he looks right now. This is just a setback…I'm sure he'll come around."

Rin turned and left the house in response to his comment. Kagome watched her leave then turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

"What?" He asked not looking at her.

"Do you believe that…that he will get better?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha stated with his eyes on Sesshomaru. His response sounded angry, but as Kagome looked at him, she could clearly see concern etched on his face. She knew that as much as he and his brother fought, wanting him dead was never what Inuyasha wanted.

"What do you think happened?" Kagome posed to no one.

Hikari looked on. "Maybe we can find out."

All eyes were on him.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"My clan has the ability to recall lost memories." He continued when no one interrupted. "One of my ancestors was a seer; their powers of sight were passed down throughout the generations. Some of us are able to practice it while others can't."

"How does it work?" Kaede asked in amazement.

"We just place our hands anywhere on the body and the most recent memories should come flooding back."

"So if you touch Sesshomaru you'll be able to see how he was attacked?" Inuyasha asked.

"Possibly." Hikari smiled shyly. "I've never tried it before."

"This is a good chance as any…go on." Kagome urged with confidence.

Hikari, nervous, scooted closer to Sesshomaru's sleeping form. Reaching out, he placed his hand onto the daiyokai's shoulder. A great flash blinded him, but he centered his energy on the image; at first it was fuzzy, but then it began to clear. He saw Ichi standing before him. In this state, the one attempting to recall the memories becomes the subject they are touching; in this instance, Hikari was Sesshomaru.

"_I told you my powers were far greater than yours." He turned back to face him. "Although I may not physically see it on your face, I can feel how you're having trouble trying to heal your wound. That is the power of my miasma."_

_Hikari gripped the handle of his sword with his other hand. He held the sword vertically in front of him; light blue pulsating energy began to surround him. Ichi watched without emotion. Once Hikari had his powers where he wanted them, he thrust the blade toward Ichi. The power of the Bakusaiga rushed toward Ichi at a great speed, but then something began to happen; as Hikari watched, the pulsating energy began to come back to him and surround him._

_The massive form of energy struck him with severe force…he had attacked himself. The bolts of energy tore at him, but he noticed something else amid the power; he tried to recall the attack, but nothing was working. He could feel his body burning, being torn to shreds, but not just by his own attack…something else. He fell to his knees, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs. He lost the grip on his sword and it clattered by his knees; raising his head, Hikari peered up at the form of Ichi. He was watching him keenly with a smile on his face; he paced back and forth watching the scene unfold._

_Hikari could feel himself growing weaker. He felt himself suffocating. The lights from his attack had stopped, but he was still unable to move; something had a grip on him. He couldn't get to his feet; he lifted one arm to see his skin beginning to fall away. His clothes also began to peel away from his body; he looked down at his chest and saw wounds spread open._

"_I'm sure you're wondering what's happening to you Lord Sesshomaru."_

_Hikari looked up to see Ichi standing closer to him. The desire to reach out and strike him was great, but he couldn't move…his arms felt like stones._

"_Do you remember Mount Hakurei?" Hikari didn't respond. "That miasma that engulfed that area had an effect on you did it not?" Ichi lowered himself. "For years the people in my clan searched for ways to rid these lands of other so called daiyokai's. Eh, who did they think they were? There was no greater clan than the Chiryoku; even your pathetic father, Inu no Tashio, didn't stand a chance if he had lived." He got to his feet and walked away._

_Hikari was growing weaker and the sound of Ichi's voice was becoming distant. He tried to focus on what he was saying._

_Ichi faced him once more. "My ancestors decided to take advantage of the power that mountain carried; so, throughout the centuries we were able to use the miasma it exuded to our advantage. Since we were already a highly powerful race, it was nothing." He mocked. "The miasma proved difficult at first, but our people managed to control it and use it to our advantage. That miasma that is surrounding you will eventually kill you…as it was meant to be. Once you're dead, I will take up the helm as Lord of these lands." He raised his arms high in the air then lowered them._

"_Unfortunately, killing you won't solve my problems. That scrawny Nishimura heir still roams these hills and I must find him." He raised his hand and swiped the air. _

_Hikari fell to the ground, still unable to move, but still aware of his surroundings. The voice of Ichi was in the distance, but it started to fade. _

_The scene switched._

_Hikari was looking down at a group of homes from above. He felt himself falling quickly and then the connection was broken._

Hikari sat back and looked up at everyone. After he recited the image he slowly got to his feet and walked out quietly. He found Rin sitting outside playing with a small animal; when he approached, the animal scurried away. Rin turned as he sat next to her.

"Any change?" She asked.

"No."

Hikari told her of his ability and the vision he had. She kept quiet during his recitation because she noticed his sadness; she reached out and took his hand into hers. Surprised by the gesture, he turned to find her smiling at him.

"We'll find Totosai Hikari. Once he forges a sword for you, we'll find Ichi Chiryoku together and destroy him."

He pulled his hand away. "No. This is my fight and I must be the one to kill him."

"I understand, but." She took his hand back. "It's good to have help."

He stared at their joined hands and then back into her eyes. Without thinking, he leaned over and tenderly kissed her lips; they were soft and he tasted the hint of cherries. Surprised at his action, he quickly pulled away and averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean." He quickly got to his feet and began to walk away. Rin watched his retreating figure with confusion.

"Rin?"

Rin turned to find Kagome standing behind her. She looked embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Kagome sat beside her. "He seems nice."

"Yeah." She said softly before playing in the grass.

"Do you like him?" Rin shrugged. "Well, I think he likes you."

"What about Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What about him?" Kagome waited for a response, but when Rin didn't elaborate she continued. "I think deep down you know how Lord Sesshomaru feels about you." She looked at the young girl. "And it's obviously not in the same way that Hikari feels."

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because…Hikari talks about how his father didn't think humans and daiyokai's could ever be together."

"So."

"So?" She looked at Kagome as if she lost her mind. "What kind of life will we have if he thinks that way?"

"Well, it's obvious by the way he kissed you that his feelings are not the same as his father's." Rin remained silent. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you be this confused if it was Sesshomaru who kissed you?"

Rin was quiet for a moment. The thought never occurred to her; she was willing to live forever with Lord Sesshomaru, even if he never showed any signs that he loved her romantically, but…she lifted her head to stare in the direction Hikari departed to…Hikari was another story. She was confused about how she felt about him; when she first met him she was instantly drawn to him, but could her attraction be related to her memory of when she first met Lord Sesshomaru?

"The timing isn't right to cloud your mind of these right now." Kagome broke through her thoughts. "Let's concentrate on finding Totosai first."

"Sure."

But Rin's heart was torn now. Although she felt something for Hikari, she felt like she was betraying Lord Sesshomaru.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Days passed after the group found an unconscious Sesshomaru lying in ruins. Although it appeared the wounds on his arms and face were healing, he still remained undisturbed by his surroundings; Kaede, with all the strength she could, attempted to speed his healing process every morning. The process, so strong for the old woman, would tire her out quickly and Kagome would take up the reins. Rin, feeling useless, would leave the hut to wander around the countryside.

Ever since Hikari kissed her, he's been finding ways to avoid her. Yesterday, he and Inuyasha decided to search for Totosai; before they departed, Hikari found Rin standing on the bridge waiting for him, but he avoided her. This saddened her. There were moments when she wanted to speak to Kagome about it, but never did; she felt strange bringing this up when just a few days ago she was telling them about living with Lord Sesshomaru. She was confused.

She reentered the hut and found Kagome sitting beside Sesshomaru; she had her hands in her lap and she was gazing at him sadly.

"What's wrong?" Rin rushed to her side. She glanced down at Sesshomaru's sleeping form; in her eyes he was breathing normally. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome produced a small smile. "His spirit appears to be growing stronger."

Rin opened her mouth, but didn't speak.

Kagome got to her feet. "I'm sure he'll make a full recovery."

"Thank goodness." Rin whispered as she tenderly touched the tendrils of grey hair that cascaded down his face.

"He needs his rest Rin."

"I want to stay with him…in case he wakes." Rin looked on happily.

Kagome closed her eyes and departed the hut.

**Night had fallen quickly and there was still no sign of Totosai. Hikari threw one final log onto the makeshift fire before scooting closer to a tree; he crossed his legs and then arms as he watched the flames.

"So, your ancestors knew my old man?"

Inuyasha's quiet question caught him off guard. He lifted his gaze to find the hanyo not really looking at him; instead, his gaze was toward the darkened sky.

"Yes. As I mentioned before, there are numerous depictions in our home of the great dog demon."

"Hmm."

Hikari paused briefly before continuing. "What was he like?"

"Never knew him…died when I was young." He paused and turned his attention downward. "But I did see him one time."

"What happened?" Hikari asked with excitement.

Inuyasha shrugged before turning his attention back toward the sky.

"You didn't get to talk to him?" Hikari asked sadly.

"By then it was too late to ask questions, so…" He didn't finish.

The night grew colder as the creatures of the night began to sing their songs. Hikari placed both hands inside his kimono sleeves and hunkered down in his spot.

"What was your clan like?"

Hikari turned his attention to Inuyasha who was looking at him now.

"I'm not sure, but I think my clan fought with your father over the Western realms; at least, that's what one depiction showed." He sat up. "I never got around to asking my father what it meant."

"What did it show?"

"It showed Inu no Taisho in battle with one of my ancestors; behind them were a group of soldiers…presumably it must have been a war by the looks of it. Anyway, someone mentioned in passing that it was the greatest war fought between the two…a battle our clan lost."

"So…they lost the battle to rule over the realms…is that it?"

"I guess. Must be the reason why our ancestors have ruled over that portion of land for centuries." Hikari smiled suddenly. "My father wasn't bitter actually. I think he was glad to rule over some portion of the land we once owned."

"How pathetic."

The voice out of the darkness took them by surprise. Each jumped as an elderly man emerged from the clearing; they wondered how they didn't pick up on his scent.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked with one hand poised over his katana.

The old man entered their campground; he had a crooked smile on his face.

"Does it make you feel good young Nishimura? To know that your clan lost the rights to their land? What must your father think?" He held up a wrinkled finger and shook it from side to side.

"My father was proud to rule what land he was granted." Hikari spoke with authority.

"I'm sure." Izu placed both hands behind his back and began to pace the grounds.

"What are you up to old man?" Inuyasha asked.

Izu stopped, but kept his gaze averted from them. "I was wondering how your brother was doing Inuyasha." He turned his head toward them. Both Inuyasha and Hikari looked on in stunned silence.

"Surely, his battle with my master caused great damage to the young dog demon…am I correct?" He mocked.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, which transformed it into a large fang. Izu generated a crooked smile as he looked on.

"You are the servant of Ichi Chiryoku." Hikari walked ahead of Inuyasha with confidence. "Where is he?"

Izu began to chuckle.

"Brave are we? With no weapon to speak of?"

"In case you haven't noticed." Inuyasha began. "I'm the one with the weapon and I'll slice you to shreds."

Inuyasha ran toward Izu with his sword at his side…Izu remained rooted to his spot. When Inuyasha brought the sword closer to Izu, it was blocked inches from the old man's neck by an unseen force.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide in shock. "What?" He tried again and again to make contact, but could never come close. That was when they both sensed it.

Inuyasha backed away from Izu when another figure began to emerge from the clearing. Hikari's eyes squinted as Ichi emerged, standing by Izu's side. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've done well old friend." Ichi commented without looking at Izu.

"Thank you master." In an instant, Izu vanished from their sight.

"I bet you're wondering why you couldn't sense my old friend." He asked, but didn't expect them to answer. "Very simple really…I hid his aura using my powers; I had to see who else I would find lurking in the woods."

"Afraid to take on more than you can handle?" Inuyasha mocked as he held his sword ready.

Ichi laughed. "You have no right speaking to me you pathetic hanyo. Luckily for you, I've come for the Nishimura heir." He locked eyes with Hikari, who stared him down as well. "Come at me Hikari."

Hikari did not move.

Ichi produced a small smile. "So sorry, where are my manners. You don't have a weapon…tell you what." He removed his sword from his belt. "I'll fight you without one." He threw it onto the ground and held both arms out. "I presume you still possess some yokai powers." Hikari kept silent as Ichi began to approach, but Inuyasha jumped between the two.

"Why not take me on instead?"

"No."

Inuyasha turned his head to the side and caught Hikari advancing…he moved past Inuyasha.

"This is my fight Inuyasha." Hikari clenched his fist as he stood before Ichi.

Inuyasha, concerned about Hikari's safety obliged. He sheathed his sword and stepped back.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The sound of the fire cracking was the only disturbance of the night. Not wanting to be in the path of whatever was about to occur, Inuyasha created a spot for himself high in the trees. Hikari watched his progress until he disappeared from sight.

"That was awfully commendable of that pitiful hanyo." Ichi said nastily.

"Don't call him that."

"Developing sympathy for that creature? Well, well…won't father be proud?"

Hikari bent his knees and held up both hands to his chest; he had his palms facing outward and his fingers bent inwardly.

"Don't talk about my father."

Ichi glared at his stance with humor.

"I'll give the first attack to you….come at me."

Hikari, sensing a trap, stalled at first before running toward Ichi. Pulling his right hand back, he stepped down hard with his right foot, lowered himself and attempted to strike Ichi in the side with his hand, but Ichi merely sidestepped the attack, sending Hikari stumbling behind.

"Pathetic." Ichi lifted his hand, sending a massive wave toward Hikari's back. This sent him into the tree with force.

Ichi watched as Hikari got to his feet.

"Next." Ichi said without interest.

Hikari held both arms out to his sides; cupping his hands into bowl-like shapes, he began to slowly close his fingers into fist. Ichi, recognizing the move, attempted to side-step where the attack was coming from, but couldn't pinpoint it. In that instant, Ichi's feet were locked in a vise grip from rocks that sprang from the ground; as Hikari continued to close his fingers, the rocks that held Ichi's feet steadily began to close around his ankles.

Although he could feel the pressure crushing his ankles, he was still unmoved by the act. Ichi lowered himself and then attempted to shoot straight into the air; the rocks surrounding his ankles still held their grip, but he continued with force to dislodge them. As Ichi continued to pull from the vise, Hikari could feel the strength of the grip weakening; finally, Ichi was able to break free. Once he was high above Hikari, he balled his right hand into a fist and punched the air; this produced a flash of light that ejected from his knuckles. Seeing the flash, Hikari was able to dodge the attack; the strike hit the tree he was standing nearby, causing it to be engulfed in flames. Hikari swung his arms in a sweeping motion toward it, causing the flames to die.

"I must say I'm impressed by your skills young Nishimura." Ichi shifted into a diving position. "But, I've seen them all before."  
He flew quickly down toward Hikari with both arms held out; the force he used before was stronger. By reflex, Hikari held both arms up to shield him, but it took no effect; as Ichi closed in on his position, the force continued to push Hikari back, but Hikari took notice of how Ichi began to move his left hand.

Flashes of light began to pulsate through Ichi's hand; Hikari, attempting to take control of the force, began to move his right hand toward Ichi as well. Luckily, he was able to produce the same kind of light; as his back slammed into another tree, Hikari used all his strength to shoot the light at Ichi. It hit him in the chest, causing the spell he was casting to disconnect; he fell to the ground, landing on one knee.

Both Hikari and Ichi were breathing hard. Inuyasha stood transfixed at the scene.

Ichi raised his eyes toward Hikari and began to chuckle; he still had one hand pressed on his chest where the attack hit him.

"It's a shame such a power has no strength being willed by you." He stood to his feet and lowered his hands. "I, on the other hand, can do more damage to your pathetic form with just a finger." He lifted his index finger. "Observe."

Hikari felt something hit his chest; by reflex, he looked down, feeling around with his hands, but found nothing. Pain then began to engulf him; clutching his chest, he fell to his knees.

Inuyasha, watching from above, watched as Ichi began to twist his hand around as if he were twisting a knife inside Hikari's chest. Watching the young man in severe pain ate at Inuyasha; he knew this was Hikari's fight, but he wanted to help.

"Come save your friend Inuyasha! I know you want to."

Surprised at being addressed by him, Inuyasha turned his attention to the daiyokai and noticed that his eyes were on him now. Angered, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and fell to the ground, forcing Ichi to break the hold he had on Hikari.

Inuyasha could hear Hikari struggle for breath.

"No...don't…interfere." Hikari tried to speak.

"Don't be stupid Hikari! Everyone needs help." He held his sword ready for strike.

"How touching." Ichi mocked. "But I'm done here."

He held out his hand and his sword flew into his grip. He placed it inside his belt before taking to the skies.

"I will return Hikari Nishimura! And this time I will kill you!" He then disappeared from their sight.

**As the sun crested over the mountains, Inuyasha and Hikari set out. The path they were taking didn't bring them in contact with any humans, nor did they meet with Ichi or his servant again; Inuyasha was following a scent he picked up a few roads back. He sensed Totosai within the scent so he was hopeful. As he walked ahead, he noticed the quiet demeanor of Hikari; the young yokai often kept quiet while gazing off. At one point Inuyasha thought he heard him whisper Rin's name, but was too embarrassed to ask.

"Hey." Inuyasha started with apprehension. "Those powers you had…they were pretty impressive."

Hikari looked up at Inuyasha's back.

"Yeah…thanks."

"Is that common in your clan?"

For a while Hikari said nothing; talking about his people made him sad all over again, but he didn't want to be rude. Plus, it helped in some form to expose his wounds.

"The Nishimura clan were always able to manipulate our surroundings…use the earth to help us fight. Father told me this came about during a battle…it was by accident really." Hikari laughed softly.

Inuyasha kept silent, but he was looking at him now. "It took several hundred years to perfect, but they managed to acquire the power. This form of fighting is taught to us when we're young." He smiles at a memory. "The children of the village use to play games using the skills we learned. Of course, father didn't smile too kindly on it, but my mother." He paused briefly. "My mother made sure we kept our noses clean."

"Hmm."

Inuyasha turned back to face ahead of him. He knew that Hikari was thinking about his mother by the look on his face; he too found it hard to talk about his mother with anyone.

"Say, Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

"How does it work…you and Kagome?"

"What?" Inuyasha stopped suddenly, causing Hikari to bump into him. "Why would you ask something like that?"

The mortified look on Inuyasha's face was comical-Hikari smiled despite how he felt.

"I was just curious."

Inuyasha ran one hand through is hair, coming in contact with one ear.

"I don't know…it just does I guess."

"My father always told me that such a union is not advisable."

"Eh, some people still feel that way." He glared at him. "Why are you asking?"

Hikari shrugged before walking ahead.

"Like I said…I was just curious." Inyasha watched his departing figure with confusion. "Do you think we're close?" Hikari called without turning.

Inuyasha had a distinct feeling Hikari was talking about Rin, but this was not the sort of thing he liked talking about. His relationship with Kagome worked in some way; she probably knew more than he did about it because it never entered his mind. Talking about feelings was never one of his favorite topics. He pressed forward, eventually catching up with Hikari. After taking a few steps, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

Noticing the movement, Hikari waited. Within minutes, a low sound could be heard from above; looking to the sky, they noticed a small brown object floating through the air. It looked to be riding on a cloud. Inuyasha laughed; curious, Hikari turned to him.

"HEY!" Inuyasha started waving his arms in the air toward the brown object. Hikari turned toward it and noticed that it stopped; a small head peered from the side looking down at them. Inuyasha stopped waving his arms.

The object did a weird maneuver and shot down toward them, hitting the ground with a loud thud; smoke engulfed them, but when it cleared, Hikari could make out the brown object…it was a cow with three large eyes. The rider, had equally large eyes, grey mustache and beard, and a staff; he was sitting atop the cow crossed legged and digging into one of his ears. He extracted something then flung it into the air.

"Inuyasha…long time no see." The old man greeted without a smile.

"Yeah…nice to see you Totosai."


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Hikari waited patiently while Inuyasha and Totosai caught up on old times. They were sitting in what was considered Totosai's new home; a small hut situated next to a large cave where he did his work. Hot tea sat in front of them, but Hikari did not drink.

"So tell me young friend." Totosai addressed Hikari. "What brings you?"

Hikari briefly explained why he needed a sword; he wasn't sure whether the old man was listening because he stared at him without emotion. Inuyasha was leaning on one elbow with his eyes closed as if he didn't care either.

"Hmm yes, I heard of the Nishimura clan…and you're all that remains of them?" Hikari nodded slowly. "I'm sorry to hear that. Your people were great fighters."

"You knew them?"

"I knew them when they fought against Inuyasha's father. They may have lost that battle, but your ancestors showed great pride and respect to Inu no Taisho."

Hikari was surprised to hear this from someone other than his family.

"I would be glad to..."

Gleeful, Hikari bowed to the floor. "Thank you Master Totosai."

Totosai waved a dismissive hand toward the gesture. "Just Totosai, but I'm afraid I can't help you…it is out of my hands."

Hikari lifted his head in confusion; by that time, Inuyasha had opened his eyes and was staring at the two.

"I don't understand."

"If I understand the lore of your clan correctly, in order for you to wield a sword with the powers of your ancestors, you must first be worthy of it. Like with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords…each was made from a fang of their father. In order for them to master the sword, they had to surpass the power their father already instilled in it. In Inuyasha's case, the sword he wields now was made from his own fang because he shattered the original sword."

"It didn't shatter old man!" Inuyasha interrupted angrily.

"The point is, he had to get in touch with his inner strength in order to wield it properly and only then was he able to finally succeed his father in strength."

"But…everything from my clan is in ruins…there's nothing left. Can't you just make me a sword?" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but there's not much I can do for you. If I were to create a sword, you may not be able to wield it in the proper form your ancestors intended."

"You mean, it may prevent me from becoming a full daiyokai?"

"Exactly. The ceremony allowed the next in line to acquire these powers through the sword…that is the only way. This is something your father should have explained to you."

The mention of this angered Hikari considerably; he gripped the hem of his hakama then stood to his feet. He looked down at the old man wanting to attack.

"My father was killed a year before the ceremony would have occurred. The night before the attack he would have explained all of this to me, but…but." His anger began to grow. "I have to find a sword…if you can't forge one then I'll find someone else who can." He left.

Inuyasha looked on with confusion.

"Hmm, with that much anger, he will never be able to properly control a sword." Totosai stated without care.

Inuyasha stared at the old man. "I don't understand…why can't you just make him a sword?"

"The sword given to each potential successor is not used for fighting…the real sword must come from within."

"Kind of like what happened with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated.

"Right. The sword is given during the ceremony; I'm not completely sure how it happens, but once it's deemed they are worthy...the true sword will appear. It's up to Hikari to point himself in the right direction, but….his anger will cloud his ability."

Inuyasha gazed at the flapping partition Totosai used as a door.

"Maybe if I take him to where his clan was killed." He started, but Totosai started to shake his head again.

"I understand you want to help, but his journey is something he has to take on his own. He wouldn't have known what it looked like or where his father hid it. It's a guess whether it's still in the ruins of his village, but…even if it was, he still has to be worthy of finding it."

"And how can he do that?" Inuyasha was growing angry as well.

"His heart is filled with revenge; that alone can cloud anyone's judgment…just look at Sesshomaru. In order for him to use the Tenseiga at its full strength he had to value life; not to mention the Bakusaiga…he had to be worthy of that sword in order to acquire it." Both Inuyasha and Totosai stared at the door. "Hikari must do the same."

**Several more days passed since Inuyasha and Hikari set out on their journey to locate Totosai. Kagome was tending to herbs in her garden when she spotted the familiar robe of the fire-rat emerge from the crest of hills in the distance. Quickly freeing her hands of dirt, she got to her feet and ran toward him, but slowed to a walk when she noticed he was alone.

"Where's Hikari?" She asked once they were face to face.

"He stayed behind."

"Were you able to locate Totosai?"

"Yeah we found him."

His expression appeared crestfallen.

"Did he have to stay behind…to train how to use the sword?" She had hope in her voice.

"Totosai can't make him a sword. Do you remember what happened when Sesshomaru received the Bakusaiga?" She nodded. "It's the same with Hikari's clan; he has to show he is worthy of his clan's powers in order for him to get the sword. So, after this was told to him, he decided to stay behind."

"But…why…what is he going to do?"

"I don't know Kagome." He looked past her to see Rin staring at them. "How's Sesshomaru?"

She was distracted for a second. "Oh, he's doing much better…although he needs work on his bedside manner." She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She turned behind her and saw that Rin was approaching them; she was wringing her hands nervously.

"Welcome back Inuyasha." She stated as she peered around him. "Where's Hikari?"

"He had some things to take care of…he'll be along." Kagome interjected. She looked at Inuyasha. "Right?"

"Yeah…sure." Without saying anymore, Inuyasha departed.

"He's not coming back is he Kagome?" Rin asked after a long pause.

Kagome, hearing the sadness in her voice couldn't meet her eyes.

"I don't know."

Over the crest of hills stood a lake. That's where Rin sat as she thought about Hikari; she was splashing her feet wildly in the water when Sesshomaru entered the area. She knew he was behind her, but she made no move to acknowledge him. She could hear him intake a struggling breath as he attempted to sit.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"How would you know?"

He kept quiet.

Taking her feet out the water, Rin swung around to face Sesshomaru…he was clad in a white kimono. His hair was growing back, but it still looked like someone gave him a bad haircut. His mokomoko hung loosely from his right shoulder, although it appeared odd without his signature wardrobe. He had his right hand over his lap…he was holding his left side; she could still make out the bandages on his forearms.

"You didn't say much to me after….after…you know." Rin lowered her eyes from his intense gaze.

"It didn't seem important at the time." He commented.

She looked up. "Not important?"

"You were upset."

"Yeah, but it wasn't like I didn't know what I was doing."

Sesshomaru, clearly not enjoying this exchange, averted his gaze.

"You care about him." He stated, still not looking at her. When she didn't respond, he turned to face her again. "Rin, you must know that…things could never be like that between us."

She lowered her head. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do." She kept her head down. "You have feelings for him…I know you do."

She shot to her feet. "Who cares…he's gone now so it doesn't' matter anyway!" It was the first time she's ever yelled at Sesshomaru. Angered by her outburst, she turned from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

She could hear his struggle as he stood to his feet; she waited for his arms to wrap around her, but they never come. Stealing a glance, she watched as he walked away; tears began to burn at the corners of her eyes.

"Why does everyone I love leave me?" She comments to herself.

"I haven't left you."

Surprised, she turned to find Hikari standing behind her. As Hikari approaches, she stays rooted to her spot, unsure about the conflicting emotions battling inside her.

"Hi." He says.

"Inuyasha said."

"Yeah…I stayed behind to talk more with Totosai. He knew a lot about my clan and how the ceremony worked."

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Did he make a sword for you?"

"No…it doesn't work that way."

He briefly explained to her what he must do.

"So, that means you're leaving?" She asked sadly. "For how long?"

"I don't know…however long it takes."

"Where will you go?"

"I believe my ancestors will point me in the right direction." He nervously turned his gaze from her.

"What is it?"

"I know I probably don't have a right to ask, but…I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me."

Her eyes widen. "Me?"

"Like I said, I know I don't have a right, but." He looked at her strangely. He knows what his father said about mixing with humans, but there was something pulling at him; he knew he had to leave on this journey, but he didn't want to leave her.

"You don't have to agree. I know Ichi is still out there trying to kill me…I don't want to put you in danger, but…"

"But what?" When she asked her heart jumped slightly; she knew what she wanted him to say…what she hoped he would say.

"Even without a sword I can protect you. I just…just think having you with me is…it feels like you should be there with me." He didn't know what else to say. He stared at her for a while before turning away; he placed a nervous hand through his hair. "Look, it was a dumb idea…don't worry about it." He was ready to walk away, but her hand on his forearm stopped him. He turned to face her.

"When do we leave?"


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The scene was similar, but the circumstances were different. She sat facing Kagome, Kaede, and Inuyasha again, but this time Sesshomaru and Hikari were with her. Rin kept stealing glances at Sesshomaru who was watching Hikari intently; the gesture made her smile.

"I don't find this funny Rin." Kagome chided when she saw the smile spread on her face.

She looked up with confusion. "I'm sorry Kagome…it's just." She cut her eyes toward Sesshomaru. "This is so weird."

"Weird?" Kaede questioned.

"Never mind."

"Why am I the only one doing the talking?" Kagome asked with annoyance. She shoved Inuyasha.

"HEY!"

"Talk some sense into her Inuyasha."

"Me? Direct that question to Sesshomaru…he's the one who's been watching over her!"

Kagome turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "Well?"

Every eye was upon him, but he just got to his feet and left. Rin started to laugh and after a while everyone else joined in.

"Typical Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"You don't have to worry about Rin." Hikari broke in. "I promise to protect her."

"But how can ye?" Kaede asked.

"I may not have a sword, but I do have some powers." Hikari explained about his ability to manipulate things in his surroundings; the group was impressed, but still apprehensive about the ordeal.

"Rin?" Kagome started. "I want you to be sure this is really what you want. Not too long ago, you…"

"I know." She interrupted. "But," she looked at Hikari. "I want to be there for him."

After the discussion, Rin was packing a few things when Kagome appeared.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure."

"I didn't want to say this in front of everyone, but…I'm a little confused."

Rin stopped her packing and turned to look at her.

"Confused?"

"Not too long ago you came to us talking about wanting to live with Sesshomaru. What's happened since then?"

Rin shrugged and resumed her packing.

"Rin, it's not fair to give someone false hope; Hikari really cares for you."

"What makes you think I'm giving him false hope? Maybe I feel the same way."

"Maybe? Rin, you've volunteered to go off with him to who knows where and you don't know whether you feel anything for him?"

Rin swung round to face her. "Who says I don't feel anything for him?" Her voice had risen.

"Are you doing this because Sesshomaru." She started.

"This has nothing to do with Sesshomaru." Rin stated quietly before sitting. Kagome mimicked her actions. "I don't know what I feel about Sesshomaru anymore."

"Really? When did this happen?"

Rin had to smile at her question. "I don't know. When Inuyasha returned without Hikari…I got…worried."

"Worried?"

"Like…I would never see him again." She brought her legs up to her chest. "I yelled at Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "You what?"

"Yeah I know."

"Let me guess what he did…walk away?"

They laughed.

"I love Sesshomaru, but…I think I'm starting to realize that I love him in a different way."

"Like a father?"

Rin glanced upward in thought then smiled. "Yeah…something like that. I mean, he's been my guardian since I was little; he protected me, made sure I was well taken care of." She paused. "He's always been there for me."

"You were good for him." Kagome said quietly.

Rin blushed.

"I don't know if Hikari and I can have a future, but I want to at least try. I care about him so much Kagome." Rin could feel tears sting her eyes.

"I understand. It's the same with my feelings for Inuyasha."

"HEY!" Inuyasha appeared in the doorway. "Are you gonna sit in here all day and keep people waiting?"

Rin could see Kagome's eyes seething with anger, but she knew there was love behind that as well.

"It's a shame you don't have the supplication beads anymore." Rin stated humorously.

"Don't rule it out just yet."

**Hikari was ready to leave, but as Rin looked around she noticed Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight.

"Ready?" Hikari asked.

"I want to say good-bye to Sesshomaru."

Hikari looked on reluctantly, but smiled despite how he felt.

"Sure…take your time."

He watched her run over the hill.

Rin managed to find Sesshomaru sitting near a cliff…his usual thinking spot. The sun was still hours from sinking into the horizon, but it still made a nice color as it danced behind the clouds. She walked over and sat next to him. He had both hands on his knees, but his eyes were closed. She gazed at his form then looked out at the horizon.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, turned and looked down at Rin; she was playing in the grass. The sight sent him back to the many times little Rin would play in the grass or in the water with Jaken while he sat idly by…always protecting her.

"Heard from Jaken lately?" She asked not knowing he was looking at her.

"Jaken is with his clan now Rin."

She turned and found him staring at her. He proceeded to get to his feet, but she noticed he still had trouble moving around; she quickly went to his side to help him-he didn't object.

"Thank you." He said as she backed away once he was steady. "Is Hikari ready to go?"

"Yeah…I just wanted to say good-bye."

"Hmm."

For a while they just stared at one another; Rin started to swing her arms back and forth while rocking on the balls of her feet. She heard a low chuckle emit from Sesshomaru. She smiled.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to one side, reached out and took a lock of her hair into his fingers. He twisted it several times until it stiffened, creating a thick cowlick. He removed his hand and stared at his creation with a smile.

"That's how I'll always remember you."

His voice held a sadness Rin never thought she would ever hear. Suddenly, it looked like Sesshomaru was going to fall. She rushed over, but he was only getting down on his knees; now they were at eye level. Her heart stopped.

Sesshomaru took her by the arms and brought her into a tight embrace. Rin, unsure what to do, just stood there frozen; she's never seen this side of him before. Almost instantly, the gesture tore at her heart as he squeezed her tighter. Her eyes began to burn with tears; she soon heard a strange noise coming from him. His body began to shake and that was when she knew…he was crying. Rin raised her arms and wrapped them tightly around his neck.

"Thank you." She began through sobs. "Thank you for saving me."

"Take care of yourself Rin." He backed away and smiled as he looked at her; he took his fingers and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Remember…you'll always be my little girl."

Rin wasn't used to seeing him with tears in his eyes; she too took her finger and began to wipe them away. She then threw her arms around him one final time.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**STAY TUNED FOR…**_**NISHIMURA: THE SERIES.**_

**As Rin and Hikari journey through the countryside, seeking a way for him to gain his full powers they encounter several obstacles in their way. What the two don't realize is that their journey will bring them closer to what they seek the most. Rin, who wants to become a powerful Miko…Hikari, who desired to be a full-fledged Daiyokai and avenge his clan.**

**Their obstacles are steps they must take in order to reach that point, but Ichi is still out there waiting to spill the blood of the final heir of the Nishimura Clan.**


End file.
